Twin Carnations
by Labrador Lover525
Summary: A young orphaned Zorua with a distorted gift and a young Growlithe who seeks his supposed deceased sibling are about to set in motion a series of events that will alter the lives of the pokemon living in Daybreak forever. But keep in mind dear reader, this is only the beginning REVIEWS VERY APPRECIATED
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: We don't own pokemon. Only the Characters and the plot and this Story.

Author's Note: Ok, hello readers. This is my first time actually posting something on Fanfiction, so I'm a bit nervous, but critque would be very helpful. Well, I'll shut up and leave you all to your reading now.

It all had happened so abruptly when the pokemon and their trainers were separated from eachother, it happened in the blink of an eye. None of the pokemon knew what had happened, there was a blinding flash of light, then their trainers were gone. No matter how hard anyone searched, the humans were nowhere to be found. After two years the pokemon started building civilations. It is in the island of Daybreak where our tale takes place.

A young orphaned Zorua with a distorted gift and a young Growlithe who seeks his supposed deceased sibling are about to set in motion a series of events that will alter the lives of the pokemon living in Daybreak forever. But keep in mind dear reader, this is only the beginning.

Chapter 1 "The Meeting"

In the middle of the noisy, bustling town, a small fox-like pokemon walked slowly by the crowded vendors in the marketplace. Her bright sea foamy eyes were facing the ground as she dragged her dark grey, almost black, fur rustled as she walked by the other inhabitants of the area. The sun shined lightly and it illuminated her faded pink-red markings. She winced from the bright sunlight and she so very muched wished she could bury her face in her mother's fur, as she had always done, to hide from the light that irritated her eyes and the piercing stares of the strangers.

However, she could never do so again, as her mother was gone and so was her trainer. The street was noisy and lively, but their mirthful laughter and bright conversations sounded twisted and strange to the little fox. She shyed away from the pokemon her age, as if they were horrid monsters from her worst delusions and she found herself slightly increasing her pace. Before she knew what was going on, she was running. She found herself scurring over those smaller than her and doging those who were bigger.

"Hey! Watch it!" One of her victims snapped icily. It fell on deaf ears as the fox ran frantically, knocking over crates and others were as unfortunate enough to be in her path. However, if one had looked through her eyes, they would have seen a very distorted and delusion world. The others' faces were warped and twisted with malice and the houses and roads were upside down and twisted everywhere. The Zorua's hazy, fear filled mind barely registered the fact that she was having another one of her 'panic attacks.'

Suddenly the world in her line of sight rippled and a scream was bubbling in her throat as she saw the all too familiar and menacing red eyes. Just as she blinked, her world returned to normal, as if the distorted world was just some daydream. She shook her head and immediatly resumed walking back to the one placed she dared to call home. She kept her head down and her sea foamy eyes were rooted to her feet, thus, she didn't see the orange and striped bundle of fur heading her way.

She didn't even whimper as the wind was knocked out of her from the collision, but her dull eyes were clamped shut, fearing what she would see if she were to open them. Her body was pressed to the ground and her paws covered her eyes. She surely didn't expect to hear a curious, but warm voice talk to her.

"Hey,are you alright?" He asked, his messy dark orange fur was criss-crossed with erratic jet black stripes and his warm, shining amber eyes were thoughtful, yet concerned. He had seen this Zorua only moments before she had crashed into him, but he didn't have the heart to yell at her. She was seemingly pitiful, with her tail tucked and just lying there still. He was afraid she would crack at the slightest movement.

She said nothing that was comprehensible, only a slight sigh that came out as a death rattle. He was quite distrubed at this Zorua's strange behavoir. First, she had freaked out and crashed through the marketplace as if her life depended on it, then she just randomly stopped and started jogging around dazed and seemingly unaware of her surroundings. Meanwhile, the small Zorua was just lying on the cold cobblestone street, dead to the world. She was oblivous of the observer above her that was eyeing her with worry.

He slowly crept towards the fallen figure,shaking her shoulder with his right paw. "Hey kid, are you alright?" She slowly picked herself up, but the Zorua's blue eyes seemed to shine with a clarity they hadn't possessed moments before. She stared at him, confusion written on her face.

"Are you all right? I saw you stampede through the bazaar earlier,you took quite a couple hits back there..." He said awkwardly, trying to start a conversation. She perked up, her eyes examined the bruises and scatches and scraps she had received. Her eyes narrowed as she recalled her most recent 'episode.'

"Oh.. Yeah, I'm fine.." She muttered and he had to strain his ears to hear her soft voice over the bustle of the market.

"Would you like me to walk you home? I mean... if it`s ok with you." He asked, obviously concerned. She met his amber gaze.

"Do whatever you wish, it is none of my concern." She replied simply yet shyly. Her tone held no hostility, but she seemed somewhat grateful for the offer. She slowly resumed her trek back home, her head down to watch where she was soft pawsteps hinted to her that he was following and she managed a slight, nearly invisible, smile, but it disapeared as soon as it had come.

Despite her company, she still retained her somewhat quick jogging pace.

"Hey could you slow down a little? I`m starting to get the idea that you don`t want me around." He said in a joking manner.

"No, don't get the wrong idea. I'm just really eager to get home is all.." She whispered as her pace slowed to match that of the Growlithe.

"Oh, that's understandable. Sometimes there is just no place like home, huh?" He grinned and the Zorua replied with a curt nod and a small smile.

"Yeah.." She said, suddenly shy as the two carried on. A heavy silence developed between the two as they approached the giant tower-like building. The Growlithe was stunned into silence as they stopped at the tall black gate with barbed wire at the top. The tall black fence loomed over them and above the gate there was a sign hanging forlonly that read, 'Cresent View Home for Gifted Orphans.'

The gate opened easily and the Growlithe winced when he heard it squeak. He took in the sight of the two twin doors. They were two mahogony doors with Garchomp gargoyles standing at attention beside them. The Zorua walked up the concrete steps slowly, as if she were made of glass. Finally they reached the doors.

She turned toward him, her greenish-blue eyes were clouded and she seemed lonely in that moment. Her features were forced to look apatheic as to not show weakness towards this stranger who had been so kind to her. "Thank you for walking me home. I'll be fine from here on out." She said politely.

"Hey don`t mention it." He said happily while secretly blushing. He stepped back and took a moment to look around and noticed how terrifying and horrible this place seemed. He fell back onto his rear in shock. _Is this place as bad as it looks?_ He asked himself.

Just them the door creaked open, scaring the living Arceus out of the Growlithe, and revealing a tall Gothitelle with smoldering blue eyes aimed at the Zorua. She was standing straight, with perfect posture as always, and her arms were folded in front of her.

"Irene Reinlegen, you're quite tardy. Now then please quickly make your way to the dining hall, you're late for supper." She informed, her tone sounding apathic and robotic. She turned her emotionless baby blue gazed onto the Growlithe, secretly making him wince in what one would consider to be fear.

Her icy baby blue meet his amber ones. She sent him a stern glare that would've sent any sane Pokemon running for the hills, but this Growlithe didn't seem eager to leave his newly found friend with this... scary lady.

"Who, is this?" She turned her icy gaze to Irene, who then seemed to retreat back into her shy shell.

"He offered to walk me back here. He's a...friend, you could say." Irene answered shyly as she bowed her head. The Gothitelle seemed to brighten a little at this, her gaze softened from its apathic state. She turned to the Growlithe and bowed politely.

"Well then, under the circumstances, I thank you for bringing Reinlegen back home. I am Virgo Bouclier, the Headmistress of Cresent View. Now then, who do I have the pleasure of addressing?" She said formally yet blankly. The Growlithe shuffled his feet awkwardly, having Virgo's scrutinzing eyes on him only made it seem more tense.

"I`m Marcus Lang, Ma'am." He said lightly. Virgo nodded slowly, then turned to Irene.

"I'd like to talk to you after supper about the reason you were late returning from the theater." Virgo informed Irene emotionlessly. Irene slumped a little, but agreed to anyways.

Marcus cleared his throat, then he asked," Miss Virgo? I was wondering if I...Could visit Irene tomorrow?" Irene's sea form orbs widened. She would have... a visitor? Irene turned and shot the Headmistress a pleading look.

Virgo was silent for a time, then she spoke. "If that is what she wishes." Virgo said. Irene nodded, a small smile forming on her muzzle.

"Yes, I would love it if you would visit sometimes..." Irene spoke softly, yet not unkindly.

Marcus grinned cheerfully. "Alright then, how about I visit after school?" Marcus suggested. Virgo nodded stiffly, but her eyes were more welcoming.

"I'll make sure to inform you of any changes for visitation hours and I'll give you a schedule featuring the upcoming events and the areas Miss Reinlegen will be during certain timetones." Virgo informed and Marcus nodded stiffly. _Timezones? Does that mean Virgo knows where Irene is all the time? _Marcus couldn't help but find it creepy somehow..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 "The Visitation"

The next day...

Irene had been in a hurry all day, going through her daily chores and eating breakfast quickly as possible without Virgo noticing her rushed pace. In fact, her unusual behavoir had confused and worried her friends. Barron, a Deino, was 'watching' Irene pace back and forth near the front hall. Her paws sliding across the white tile floors gracefully, yet frantically. Kitten, a Shiny Sneasel, was standing right next to him with her clawed paws on her hips and a scowl printed on her childish features.

Sunlight glared through the windows of the front hall near the huge black ivory doors, irritating the small Zorua's eyes as she quickly turned to look away from the cursed sunlight. Barron heard Kitten, or Kat, let out an aggravated sigh. _'Kat may not show it, but she's worried for Irene. We've also been waiting here for a while..' _Barron thought slowly.

"Irene, what are you doing? We've already finished the chores! Besides, it's a nice day today, we should go outside." Kat said pointedly. Irene faced Kat solemnly, an impatient frown painted her delicate face.

"Yeah, but...I'm waiting..." Irene whispered lamely, looking quite...defeated. Kat's face lost it's harshness. Barron took this oppurtunity to speak up.

"For what exactly?"

Irene was just about to reply when the sound of the front doors opening loudly cut her off. An energetic voice echoed through the hallways as Irene bolted to the front door with a surprised Kitten and Barron close behind.

"Irene? Where the hell are you going?!" Kat yelled.

"Out!" Irene replied vaguely.

The three were so caught up in yelling at eachother, that they didin't slow down when they got to the door. The results of this mistake was Irene, Kat, and Barron crashing into a certain Growlithe in an undignified dogpile outside the orphanage's doorstep.

"Umph!"

"Ow!"

"What the hell?!"

"Sorry!"

Once the four managed to untangle themselves they finally got the chance to speak to each other. Irene was quite embarassed, but she stood up straight. Barron yawned lazily, showing off sharp, white teeth while Kat stared at Marcus with one eyebrow raised questioningly. Marcus, feeling threatened, took a small, tentative step back. Kat's pink fur bristled and her yellow feathery ear flicked disdainfully.

"Ya'know Irene, you could have told us you were going on a date." Kat hissed sarcastically. Irene sqeaked/squalled and her mouth was open like a gaping Magikarp while she stared at Kat in horror. Marcus stared blankly till his brain finally processed what Kat had said.

"Wha? I-It's not a date!" Marcus yelped, his cheeks turning a fine tomato red under his fur and his onyx eyes wide in surprise. If Barron had eyes, he would've rolled them.

"Yeeaah, just keep telling yourself that..." Barron drawled lazily, his voice calm and smooth as he walked towards the orphanage's gate.

"Hey, wait up Barron!" Kat called as she ran after Barron, followed by a flustered Irene and an irate Marcus.

"IT'S NOT A DATE!"


End file.
